Dr Watson and Mr Holmes
by BookwormSH96
Summary: After coming home from the war John becomes depressed, and takes one too many painkillers. He wakes up, hearing voices, things suddenly appear from nowhere, he shrugs it off. But John isn't really awake, he's brain is just sheilding him from the real world. Rated T, to be on the safe side.
1. The Park

**A.N: Right Hello! this is something new for me, and an idea I have been playing around with for a while. Not sure if I will continue with this one... So maybe let me know what you think? Please? :D**

* * *

Running.

That was the last thing he remembered.

"Man down." and running...

The last words he heard before silence and pain.

...

John Watson woke up in hospital, a heart monitor beeping at his side, bright lights above, blinding him until his eyes adjusted. The back of his head ached. a nurse standing at his bedside came into view.

"Good afternoon Dr Watson. How are you feeling?" she asked checking his vitals.

"Like I've been hit by a bus." John croaked.

The nurse chuckled slightly before cutting herself off. "Not quite, you were shot in Afghanistan. Don't you rememeber?"

John shook his head, flinching when he jolted his shoulder. He glanced over and saw his left shoulder bandanged up. "Where am I right now?"

"London. You were sent home after the second week. You have been her ever since, that was a week ago. You're unfit for duty"

Three weeks. Three weeks of his life gone.

"You're unfit for duty." Those four words echoing through his brain.

"Don't worry you will recieve you army pension and we have found you somewhere to live until you get back on your feet."

John was shocked, heartbroken. feeling useless, his brain unsure of what it shoulr be feeling right now.

His life was gone. He was no longer the man he was. His life was falling apart.

...

"A blog."

That was what his therapist suggested. "Write a blog."

What about? John could think of nothing. No one would read it anyway. What was the point? What was the point of anyhing anymore? Nothing ever happend to him. Nothing ever would.

...

As John walked home from his session with his therapist, over a month since he was shot, he walked through the streets leaning on his walking stick for support. The glow of his tan was still visible, a constant reminder of what he was. Who he was. What he had done. He walked along thinking, the same thought running through his mind again and again. Wat was the point of going on anymore?

He wasn't himself. He was no longer the man he was. He was alone and usless.

He stopped in the park to buy himself a coffee, and sat under a group of trees on a bench. That was when he decided that he should do it. Go ahead with his plan. The sooner the better.

John's shoulder gave a sharp pain, which travelled across to his spine, making him shiver, which in turn made the pain worse. John reached into his pocket and pulled out his packet of painkillers, popping two out of their blister packaging, before dropping them into his coffee letting them fizz. He took a sip off his coffee, as he remained lost in thought.

His shoulder gave another jolt, John absent mindedly popped another two tablets out of the packaging. Swallowing the tablets with another swig of coffee.

John sat on the bench lost in thought, taking two more tablets ever time his shoulder jolted, oblivous to the fact he had already done so. Slowly the packet emptied and John become more and more drousy.

As John's coffee cup became empty, he slipped into blackness.

...

_John woke with a start. The sun was now high in the sky, the slops in his coffee cup stone cold. Leaning on his walking stick, John got up from the bench. Throwing his cup into the nearest bin, before he walked back through the park. _

_"_John! John Watson!"_ John turned around and saw no one. Yet someone had been calling his name. "_Can you hear me? John?_" _

_John shrugged it off before he carried on walking. "John! John Watson!" John turned around once again, and saw a man sitting on a bench calling his name. He was certain he hadn't been there a second ago. "John Watson! It's me Stamford. Mike Stamford. We're at Bart's together." The man stated as he apporached John. _

_John stopped and thought for a moment, before the name clicked. "Oh yes! Umm, sorry hello." John said gesturing his hand towards Mike. _

_"Yeah I know I got fat." Mike chuckled shaking John's hand. _

_John held a small laugh back. Mike looked at John, "Hey what about we get a coffee, if you have a free moment that is." _

_John nodded, "Sure. Why not? I have no other plans."_

_Before heading to get coffee. _

_..._

A woman knelt by John's figure slumped on a bench in the park. She had found him like this, passed out, empty packet of painkillers in his hand, coffee cup fallen onto the floor.

She went through his pockets quickly, to find some sort of ID. Eventually finding his wallet in his jacket pocket, which identified him as "John. H. Watson."

His pulse was weak, as the woman felt his wrist. "John! John Watson! Can you hear me?" she called, trying to see if she could wake him up.

The figure on the bench made no movement. Not giving any sign that he had heard her. The woman pulled out her mobile from her coat pocket.

9. 9. 9.

She dialled the number quickly.

"Hello. I need an ambulance, I think someone has overdosed."

...

_Mike told John to go and sit down on a bench, while he went and brought the coffees. John zoned out, his mind travelled elsewhere, while he waited. _

"John, what's happened? John talked to me. John?"

_The voice echoed through his mind. _

_John opened his eyes and found Mike beside him, coffee had appeared in his hand. "I thought you were abroad somewhere getting shot at. What happened?" Mike asked. _

_John held the cup in his other hand for a moment, flexing his fingers. "I got shot." _

_The pair sat in silence for a few moments, "So your back in London then?" Mike asked, breaking the silence between them. _

_John shook his head, "Can't afford London on an army pension." _

_"I dunno- get a flat share or something then? Cant Harry help you out?" _

_John scoffed scarcasticly. Harry wouldn't help him out, the drink was too much of a problem. But the thoguht of a flat share had crossed John's mind, before quickly leaving again, because who would want him as a flat mate, especially with the way he was at the moment, no one should have to put up with that. "Who would want me as a flat mate?" _

_Mike chuckled, "You're the second person to say that to me today." _

_John glanced at Mike, "Who was the first?" _

_..._

The paramedics quickly arrived, not long after the woman had made the phone call. "What's happened?" they asked her, as they arrived.

"I am not sure. I was passing and saw him like this on the bench. I am assuming he has overdosed, the packet of painkillers is empty, and he is not responding." The woman explained.

"Right okay. Do you know his name?"

"Yes it's John. John Watson. I found ID in his wallet in his jacket."

The paramedic, crouched down beside John, taping him lightly on the cheek, "John what's happened? John talk to me. John?"

No response.

The paramedics quickly got to work, attaching John to a heart monitor, cheking his vitals.

"Pupils dilated. Heart rate up. I think it might definately be an overdose. We need to get him to the hospital and quickly. He needs his stomach pumped."

They rushed around, lifting John onto a stretcher, and loading him onto the ambulance. One of the paramedics looked to the woman, "Thank you for calling it in, sorry what's you're name?"

"Mary Morstan." The woman replied.

"Well thank you. Sorry but we need to get him to hospital." That was all they said before rushing off in the amublance.

**A.N; Please let me know what you think. :D **


	2. Sherlock Holmes

_"A bit different from my day", John commented as he walked into the lab with Mike. A figure on the far side of the room leaned on a microscope. _

_With out looking up the man spoke, "Mike can I borrow your phone? Got no signal on mine."_

_"What's wrong with a land line?" Mike questioned._

_"I prefer to text." The figure stated, still engrossed in his work._

_Mike patted down the lab coat he was now wearing, "Sorry, left it in my other jacket."_

_John spoke up, "Here use mine." he said pulling his phone from his jacket pocket, and offering it to the stranger. The man got off his chair and walked over to the pair taking the phone from John. _

_"Thanks." he muttered before begining to type. "Afghanistan or Iraq?" he asked a few seconds later. _

_John was taken back for a moment. "Sorry?" _

_The man looked up, "Which was it? Afghanistan or Iraq?"_

_"Afghanistan. Sorry how did you know?" John asked satill startled. A small woman entered the room, distracting the man's gaze. _

_"Ahh.. Molly! Coffee." _

_Molly walked over to the man giving him his coffee. The man looked at her for a second. "What happened to the lipstick?" _

_Molly froze for a moment, "It wasn't working for me."_

_"Oh really? I thought it was a big improvement. Mouth's too small now." He said, before taking a swig from his coffee. _

_"Okay." Molly sighed, before leaving. John glanced at Molly as she left the room, feeling slightly sorry for her. She was obviously smitten with the man. _

_"How do you feel about the violin?" the man asked, his voice bringing John back to his senses._

_John was confused, he looked towards Stamford, who nodded, "Ummm what?" _

_"I play the violin when I'm thinking. Sometimes I dont talk for days on end. Would that bother you? Potential flatmates shoulr know the worst about each other." _

_John glanced at Mike, smiling slightly, "You told him about me?" _

_Mike shook his head, "Not a word." _

_John looked between the two men, "Then who said anything about flatmates then?" _

_"I did." The man chirped, "Told Mike this morning that I must be a difficult man to find a flatmate for. Now here he is just after lunch with an old friend, clearly home from Miltary service in Afghanistan. Wasn't a difficult leap." _

_"How did you know about Afghanistan?" _

_The man began gathering his things together, "I've got my eye on centeral London. Together we should be able to afford it. We meet there tomorrow at seven o'clock. Sorry must dash I think I've left my riding crop in the mortuary." He said dashing for the door. _

_"Is that it?" John asked before the man left the room. _

_"Is that what?" _

_"We've only just met and we're going to look at a flat." John stated._

_The man shrugged, "Problem?" _

_"We don't know a thing about each other. I don't know where we're meeting I don't even know your name." John commented._

_The man glanced at John for a moment, "I know you're an Army doctor and you've been invalided home from Afghanistan. I know you've got a brother who's worried about you but you won't go to him for help because you don't approve of him – possibly because he's an alcoholic; more likely because he recently walked out on his wife. And I know that your therapist thinks your limp's psychosomatic – quite correctly, I'm afraid." _

_John shuffled awkwardly glancing at the ground. _

_The man smiled, "Enough to be going on with dont you think?" before turning and leaving. John remained where he was, standing in a strange awe. _

"Sherlock Holmes! Sherlock, you wake up right now!" _Sounded like whispers echoed through the room, Mike didn't seem to notice them. So John shrugged the whispers off._

_The man suddenly popped back into the room, "The name is Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221B Baker Street. Afternoon." He winked before disappearing out the room again._

"Sherlock! Wake up now! Come back to me!"

_John looked at Mike. "Yeah, he's always like that." Mike commented looking a John's stunned face. _

_..._

The nurse walked through Baker Street ward, the patients were all asleep. A man dressed in a suit sat by one of the bed sides, the nurse didn't give him a second glance. Holmes, the nurse recalled. Despite it being the early hours of the morning, visiting hours had ended hours ago, she said nothing to the man. The staff had learned not to try and make the man leave.

The nurse reached the bed she was after. John Watson, bed 221, overdose and now in a coma, the nurse read in his notes. His brain was still recovering from the damage the painkillers had caused.

She began checking over John's vitals, Holme's brother stared at the woman as she worked. She felt sorry for him, he hadn't left the hospital since his brother had been brought in over a fortnight ago. But to look at him you wouldn't have known, he still kept himself smart and presentable.

After a few minutes the nurse had done everything she had to do, she turned and left.

The brother turned to look at his brother as the nurse left. His face was sullen and full of sorrow. He raised his hand and gently stroked his brother's cheek. "Sherlock." he mumbled.

His brother didn't stir, still looking like he was a deep and peaceful sleep. "Sherlock." He repeated slightly louder this time.

Still nothing.

Angry began to fill his brothers expression, "Sherlock Holmes! Sherlock, you wake up right now!"

The nurse made her way quickly back to Sherlock's bed, "Mr Holmes. You know the rules, if you are to stay here, you are too keep the noise down."

The brother ignore her, "Sherlock! Wake up now! Come back to me!"

**A.N: Here you go, second chapter for you. Enjoy! I'll try and get the next one up soon. :D Thank you for reviews and the follows! :D**


	3. DI Lestrade

_John walked along the path, glancing up he realised where he was and where he was going; 221B Baker Street. A London Taxi cab pulled up at the kerb behind him. John stepped up to the door, before knocking. Then glancing behind him to see Sherlock leaning into the cab paying the driver, before making his way towards John._

_"Ah. Mr Holmes." John commented._

_"Sherlock, please." Sherlock said, stretching his hand out to John, before they shook hands._

_John looked up at the house and tried to make conversation, "Well, this is a prime spot. Must be expensive."_

_Sherlock shook his head, " Oh, Mrs Hudson, the landlady, she's giving me a special deal. Owes me a favour. A few years back, her husband got himself sentenced to death in Florida. I was able to help out."_

_"You stopped her husband being executed?" John asked, rather impressed._

_"Oh no. I ensured it." Sherlock said with a smile, as the front door opened. A woman with short light hair opened the door grinning and opened her arms for a hug when she noticed Sherlock._

_"Sherlock!" She exclaimed._

_Sherlock walked over to her, and hugged her briefly before stepping back and gestured to John, "Mrs Hudson, Doctor John Watson."_

_"Hello." She said with a smile._

_"How do?" John nodded._

_Mrs Hudson looked towards the two men and gestured inside, ushering them inside. "Come in, come in."_

_"Thank you." John said, looking towards Sherlock who nodded and followed John inside. Mrs Hudson waited until the men were inside before shutting the door._

* * *

_John followed Sherlock into the flat at the top of the stairs, on the first floor. John glanced around the flat, which was filled of boxes. John commented out loud, "Well, this could be very nice. Very nice indeed."_

_Sherlock nodded, "Yes, I think so. My thoughts precisely. So I went straight ahead and moved in."_

_As Sherlock said the second bit of the sentence John started talking, "Soon as we get all this rubbish cleaned out ... Oh." He stopped registering what Sherlock had said. "So this is all ..."_

_Sherlock tries to tidy up a bit, moving a few things into boxes, "Well, obviously I can, um, straighten things up a bit."_

_Mrs Hudson entered the room looking at John, "What do you think, then, Doctor Watson? There's another bedroom upstairs if you'll be needing two bedrooms."_

_John looked puzzled at her comment, "Of course we'll be needing two."_

_Mrs Hudson waved the statement off, "Oh, don't worry; there's all sorts round here. Mrs Turner next door's got married ones."_

_John looks at Sherlock confused, but Sherlock seemed to be oblivious to the conversation. Mrs Hudson popped into the kitchen, frowning at the mess, looking back at Sherlock, "Oh, Sherlock. The mess you've made."_

_John walks over to one of the armchairs lowering him self into the chair, looking up at Sherlock,"I looked you up on the internet last night."_

_Sherlock turned to look at John, "Anything interesting?"_

_John shrugged, "Found your website, The Science of Deduction."_

_Sherlock smiled, "What did you think?"_

_John raises his eyebrow at Sherlock, Sherlock's smile fades, "You said you could identify a software designer by his tie and an airline pilot by his left thumb."_

_Sherlock looked at John, wondering what was wrong with that, "Yes; and I can read your military career in your face and your leg, and your brother's drinking habits in your mobile phone."_

_John looked up at Sherlock , "Yes. How?" _

_Sherlock turned back to the window. Mrs Hudson entered the room again holding a newspaper. "What about these suicides then, Sherlock? I thought that'd be right up your street. Three exactly the same."_

"Ahh Detective Inspector, thank goodness you're here." _John heard someone say but, no one was talking._

_Sherlock glanced down out of the window, "Four.__There's been a fourth. And there's something different this time." _

_The sound of a car door slamming shut echoed through the flat. Mrs Hudson was confused, "__A fourth?" _

_Sherlock turned, just as man walked through the door to the living room. "__Where?" Sherlock asked. _

_The man looked a Sherlock, "__Brixton, Lauriston Gardens."_

_Sherlock looked back at the man, "__What's new about this one? You wouldn't have come to get me if there wasn't something different."_

_"__You know how they never leave notes?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well. This one did. Will you come?"_

_"Who's on forensics?" Sherlock asked ignoring the man's question. _

_"It's Anderson." _

_Sherlock grimaced at the name, "Anderson won't work with me."_

_The man sighed, "Well, he won't be your assistant."_

_"I need an assistant." Sherlock said with a frown._

_"Will you come?" The man persisted. _

_"Not in a police car. I'll be right behind." Sherlock nodded. _

_"Thank you." The man said before leaving. _

_Sherlock stood still for a few seconds, before jumping into the air, and twirls around the room happily, "__Brilliant! Yes! Ah, four serial suicides, and now a note! Oh, it's Christmas!"_

_Sherlock started to put on his coat and scarf, "__Mrs Hudson, I'll be late. Might need some food."_

_Mrs Hudson sighed at Sherlock, "__I'm your landlady, dear, not your housekeeper."_

_Sherlock ignored her,"__Something cold will do. John, have a cup of tea, make yourself at home. Don't wait up!" He yelled before running out the door. _

_Mrs Hudson looked at John, "Look at him, dashing about! My husband was just the same. __But you're more the sitting-down type, I can tell. __I'll make you that cuppa. You rest your leg."_

_John gets slightly mad and yells, "__Damn my leg!" Mrs Hudson jumps, John realised what he had said so apologised to Mrs Hudson, hitting his leg with his stick.__ "Sorry, I'm so sorry. It's just sometimes this bloody thing ..."_

_"I understand, dear; I've got a hip."_

_"Cup of tea'd be lovely, thank you." John asks as Mrs Hudson turns away. _

_She smiles at John, "Just this once, dear. I'm not your housekeeper."_

_"Couple of biscuits too, if you've got 'em." John murmmered, as he picks up a paper from the arm of the chair. _

_"Not your housekeeper!"_

"But he is not waking up Lestrade! He wont wake up!" _The voices cut through the room, blocking out Mrs Hudson. _

_John looks at the front of the paper, ignoring the voices, and sees a picture of the man who was in the flat only moments ago. _

**_D.I Lestrade_**

_Sherlock's voice cuts back through the flat, "__You're a doctor. In fact you're an Army doctor."_

_John stands up and turns towards Sherlock as he enters the room again, "__Yes."_

_"Any good?"_

_"Very good."_

_"Seen a lot of injuries, then; violent deaths." Sherlock asked. _

_"Mmm, yes." John nodded. _

_"Bit of trouble too, I bet."_

_John was quiet with his response, _"_Of course, yes. Enough for a lifetime. Far too much."_

_Sherlock raised an eyebrow, "__Wanna see some more?"_

_"Oh God, yes." John said smiling. Before following Sherlock down the stairs. "__Sorry, Mrs Hudson, I'll skip the tea. Off out."_

_Mrs Hudson met them at the bottom of the stairs, "__Both of you?_

_Sherlock turns back to look at her, "__Impossible suicides? Four of them? There's no point sitting at home when there's finally something fun going on!" he said before grabbing her by the shoulders and kissed Mrs Hudson on the cheek._

_"Look at you, all happy. It's not decent." She muttered, unable to hold her smile back. _

_Sherlock turned away, walking out the door, John following behind. "Who cares about decent? The game, Mrs Hudson, is on!"_

* * *

The elder Holmes sat yelling for an hour, begging his brother to wake up. The nurses asked him to leave, as he was disturbing the patients, but that didn't stop him, eventually they ended up calling the police.

Twenty minutes later the police arrived, "Ahh Detective Inspector, thank goodness you're here." sighed one of the nurses.

"Mr Holmes. Come on, you know the rules. You can stay with Sherlock as long as you are not a nuisance. And right now that is exactly what you are doing."

Sherlock's brother looked up at the Inspector tears in his eyes. "But he is not waking up Lestrade! He wont wake up!"

Lestrade sighed, "Mycroft we have been through this already. Sherlock is not well, and he won't wake up for a while."

Mycroft sat quietly.

"You should go back to work, they need you." Lestrade begged Mycroft.

Mycroft shook his head, "Sherlock needs me."

"Sherlock is in good hands. You could go to work, go home even, and he wouldn't know any different."

"But I would." Mycroft growled.

Lestrade raised his hands in defeat. "Fine. Just keep the noise down, if you are staying." he said, before turning and leaving. He worried for the man, who practically ran the British Government, because he was slowly losing himself.

Mycroft remained at his brother's bed side, sitting in silence.

**A.N: **

**Sorry for how long it took to get this written! I lost my book with all my notes in. But anyway thank you! Glad to hear you like it! Hope to update as soon as possible! (But no promises... :( ) Please read and review. **


End file.
